You, Me And Tina?
by Spy Wolf13
Summary: "Why would you do this to me Zach? Why?" She asked then i hit her across the face.
1. New Mainly about the author

**ZACH**

**SORRY FOR ALL THE STUFF BEFOR IT WAS THE WRONG ONE AND THIS ONE SHOULD BE RIGHT! HAHA!**

She likes me and keeps it to herself. I dont know why. I like her and tell her all the time and all she does is roll her eyes and walk off. Well we all already know she wants me and tonight me, Grant, Jonas, and Preston (New to Blackthorne) are going to prove it. Last night we bugged the girls' room, so now we can see and hear what is going on.

"Anything yet?" I asked Jonas.

"No not yet." He said looking at Liz only. He liked Liz. Alot.

" What's Bex doin?" Grant asked. He liked Bex. Alot

"What about Macey?" Preston asked. He liked Macey. Alot.

" Shh! They talkin!"

When they began to talk we all feel silent and turned up the sound. _'I hope the know were Cammie is._' I thought to myself.

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT I NEED SOME IDEAS ON WHAT THEY SHOULD SAY ABOUT CAMMIE, SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT! THANKS!**


	2. Questions and Losers

**HEY! THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL THE COOL REVIEWS! YOU ALL ROCK!**

**ZACH**

_"Do you think she's ok?"- _Liz  
_"Calm down! It's not like she never did this before."- _Bex  
_"I hope you're right."- _Liz  
_"Yeah she'll be fine."-_ Macey

What were they talking about? Then the door opened and _my_ Cammie walked in with three shopping bags in her hands. _'What the?' _I trough to my self. She looked so happy. Did she go see that Jimmy kid? If she did I might have to leave the school early the next day to pay him a small visit. I hope I don't because I don't need blood on my hands and shoes.

_"I'm back."- _Cammie_  
_"Yeah yeah. id you get them?"- Macey  
"Nice to see you too Mace."- Cammie  
"Hey."- Liz & Bex  
"Hi and yes i got them. One for each of us."- Cammie

She gave them each a bag and they all pulled out three different kinds of dresses out of each bag. We couldn't see the colors because the screen was in black and white. _' Stupid screen.' _I thought to myself. They were all short, but Liz had one that was long. All of us knew the dresses were for the spy party on Friday. We all needed to learn how to change has fast as we can incase of an attack. It was 's idea. The only reason why we are doing this is because none of us really have been to a dance and we got to pick our dates. Guess who we have in mind.

_"So any of you pick a date for the dance yet?"- _Cammie  
_"I might ask Preston."- _Macey_  
__"I want Jonas!"- _Liz_  
__"Grant is mine!"-_ Bex_  
__"I guess I get Zach."- _Cammie

We almost gave off our cover when we started jumping up and down and Jonas knocked over his cup of water and the girls got quiet and started to look around. _"What was that?" _Cammie asked looking all around the room and all said no. Cammie just shook it off and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

We cut off the spy screen and cut off the sound and got into bed happy men ready for what was going to come the next day.

**THE NEXT DAY**

We all got ready for the girls to ask us and just in case they don't ask us we thought of ways to ask them. "Everyone ready?" I asked. They all nodded and we walked into the lunch room. After we got our lunch we walked over to the _our _girls's table. They all looked at us then they would turn away if as they were unsure if they should ask us or not, so my good friend Grant broke the ice for everyone, but not the best way possible. Mainly for for me and the guys.

"So who do you guys think is the hottest girl at the table?" He asked.  
"Liz!" Jonas yelled pointing at her.  
"Oh really? Thanks!" Liz blushed.  
"Macey." Preston winked at her, but she just rolled her eyes at him.  
" Bex!" Grant said pointing at her like Jonas did.  
" I know right!" Bex said smiling.  
" Mine would be...Cammie!" I said smiling at her.  
"Thanks for that and thanks not smirking for the first time ever." She said.

Everyone laughed, including Cammie, at her comment and I blushed a little. _'Wait. I'm blushing? Me, Zachary Goode? Wow.' _I thought. Now seemed like the time to ask the girls, so I gave the guys the signal for the time. I had to knock my fist on the table four times and sniffed two times. They didn't notice it so I did it again. This time when i did it they noticed and Grant went first. Bex said yes, the Jonas and Liz said yes, Preston got a ok from Macey, and I got a maybe from Cammie.

"So does that mean yes or no?" I asked feeling scared.  
"It's a yes." She said.

When we all got back to our dorm we started celebrating. We each already had a tux for the dance, so we were ready. "I hope this works. We only have two days so we shouldn't do anything to mess this up. Got it?" I said. They all nodded their responses. When the bell rang we got our stuff and headed to our classes. On my way I ran into Cammie. "Hey." I greeted her. Again. She didn't answer. She just kept walking with her head down. I tapped her on her shoulder and when she looked up I saw her i pod plugs had been in her ears. "Oh I'm sorry Zach. What did you say?" She looked so cute. When she said that I couldn't talk or remember what i was going to say to her. I'm such a loser.


End file.
